OneFire
by Girl with a Flower Crown
Summary: Onestar has always loved Firestar. How will Firestar react when Onestar tells him so? Written for a contest in my forum, WritingClan. ** Not to be taken seriously **


**As mentioned in the summary, this is for the "Let's just Accept the Fact that Everyone had a Crush on Firestar" contest in my forum, WritingClan! We were challenged to write about the craziest ship we could think of. (I know this isn't _that_ crazy, but it was something that I'd written a shorter version of before that wasn't _normal._ ) The link to it is in my bio, if anyone's interested in joining! We RP, have contests and chat! Anyway, _also_ as mentioned in the summary, this story is not to be taken seriously. If you are a OneFire, Firewhisker or Oneheart shipper I would recommend just reading the first part, because I took myself somewhat seriously while writing that. The second part is where it gets a bit silly. Also, I apologize to any real OneFire, Firewhisker or Oneheart shippers, because I do ship it, just not as much as Sandstorm x Firestar. I'm kinda intruding in your ship, so sorry again.**

oOo

Onestar hesitated as he stood at the edge of the dip, watching the Clans gathered below. Almost unconsciously, his eyes sought out the fire-couloured pelt that appeared so often in his dreams, and he had to force down the small smile that came to his face every time he thought of the name belonging to the bright ginger fur: _Firestar_.

Although every cat thought that Onestar had a burning vengeance for the other leader, he was really just afraid of being rejected.

Every night, Onestar would dream of sweeping Firestar off his feet with fancy words and romantic gestures, but in reality he could barely mumble a sentence to the former kittypet.

Shaking his head to clear away the impossible thoughts, Onestar let out a yowl as he descended into the Gathering, the rest of WindClan at his heels.

Onestar raced to the huge tree in the centre of the clearing, stopping to talk to Leopardstar about how the prey was running for their Clans. The conversation was boring, and Onestar quickly excused himself. The WindClan leader turned around and accidentally brushed noses with another cat. He got a brief glimpse of shocking red fur before shrieking, "AHH! Firestar!" And jumping backwards, onto his haunches and right into Leopardstar. The two leaders fell to the ground and quickly untangled themselves awkwardly.

Firestar cocked his head to one side playfully, his green eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Did I startle you?" He asked.

Onestar was tempted to answer, _"Ya think!?"_ but he couldn't stay mad at Firestar for long. Instead, he muttered, "A little bit," and nervously averted his brown eyes to the ground.

"Well, let's start this gathering!" Firestar exclaimed enthusiastically as he leapt into the large tree, Blackstar and Leopardstar following behind him.

Onestar sighed and took a second to shake his head, clearing away all the thoughts about Firestar and reminding himself that the red-pelted leader probably didn't like him back. Still, he felt a tingle of hope run down his back, making him remember to have faith. _True love always wins_ , Onestar told himself, _Feathertail and Crowfeather prove that! So do Leafpool and Crowfeather, Silverstream and Graystripe and Plumfoot and Sunwhisker!_ (That was a reference to my story, "Forbidden!")

With the happy fates of the couples occupying his mind, Onestar leapt into the tree, "accidentally" jumping into the same branch as Firestar. Their fur brushed brushed for a second, and then Onestar was off, hopping to a branch just a tiny bit above Firestar.

Onestar's fur tingled where it had touched the ThunderClan leader, and the WindClan tom smiled a little.

"Clans, gather around!" Firestar called from just below Onestar.

Onestar sighed dreamily and listened intently to Firestar rambling on about how the squirrels were getting faster. He thought to himself, _Firestar's voice is_ so _adorable!_ Before he knew it, both Blackstar and Leopardstar had gone and it was Onestar's turn.

He stood up on his branch, wincing when it shook beneath his paws. Onestar cleared his throat and began, "Prey is running well," (it was a lie, but his Clan always looked thin so no-one would notice), "Featherpaw has become Feathernose, and Blazepaw has become Blazeheart." He paused to let the Clans cheer for the two new Warriors. "And, um..." _Don't ask Firestar to be your mate don't ask Firestar to be your mate. "_ There are, um, a few cats who would like mates but can't find the courage to ask them."

The Cland hushed in confused silence and Onestar made his escape, his fur burning with embarrassment. He took a few seconds of solace in the tree's shadow before walking back out into the (thankfully) noisy crowd. He padded around for a while, talking to different cats and answering questions.

After a while, Onestar decided that it was time to go. He casually stalked over to Firestar and meowed, "Meet me along our Clans' border at moon-high tomorrow."

Firestar blinked at him, confused. "Do you need to talk about our territory? Why not do it now?" He asked, but Onestar was assembling his Clan to leave and didn't respond. Running back to his camp, Onestar felt elated. He was going to confess to Firestar!

oOo

All day, Onestar felt restless. By the time night had fallen he was almost bouncing with excitement. As he slipped out of camp and on to the wild, windy moor, it was all Onestar could do not to let out a squeal of joy and terror.

Hawktail, who was on watch just outside of camp, narrowed his piercing amber eyes. "Where are you going so late, Onestar?" He asked curiously.

"Leader business," Onestar meowed descisively. He had practiced what he was going go say a _billion_ times. "No-one else needs to know that I'm out. I'll be perfectly safe." And with that, the WindClan leader turned and headed into the tall grass, trotting in the direction of the lake until he was sure that he wouldn't be seen from camp. Onestar turned slightly and sighed. The walk to ThunderClan's territory was so gorgeous, Onestar decided that it must have been a sign from StarClan. ThunderClan and WindClan were meant to be beautiful.

Onestar looked up at the sky and pleaded with his warrior ancestors to make his vision come true. Crickets squeaked in the grass surrounding him and the ground crunched slightly beneath his paws. In the back of his mind, Onestar realizes that leaf-bare would be coming soon.

As he approached the small stream separating ThunderClan and WindClan, Onestar's belly twisted and tangled into a knot.

For a while, Onestar stood on his side of the border, rehearsing in his mind what he would say to Firestar.

Finally, the red-pelted leader showed up, calling almost lazily to Onestar, "What do you need me here for, Onestar?"

Onestar wasted no time in meowing, "Firestar, I have loved you ever since you first came into the forest. Will you be my mate?"

"Ummm..." Firestar replied.

Onestar took Firestar's lack of response as approval to his question and leapt across the shallow stream dividing them, his eyes shining with absolute joy and adoration. Wordlessly, he stepped closer to Firestar and brushed the fur on the ThunderClan tom's side with his own.

Firestar shook his head at the other leader's touch, eyes widening as though he only just realised where he was.

"Ya creep!" He shrieked at Onestar. "I already have a mate, mouse-brain!"

Onestar's ears flattened against his head in shame, and he stumbled back to WindClan's camp.

Firestar watched him leave, shuddering at the words Onestar had meowed. He was such a creep!

oOo

 **Did you like it? I really enjoyed writing it! Please leave a review, they mean the world to me!**

 **\- Girl with a Flower Crown xx**


End file.
